Talk:Yameba/Archive 1
I have a very significant question to ask about "Proto Metroids". Is that their official name? Or was that just a speculation? I have some evidence here that points toward these "Proto Metroids" actually being Flitts, creatures native to SR388. Just examine these two photos: ]] ]] These two creatures are very similar. They're both giant cellular organisms in appearance; there aren't that many of that type in the Metroid universe. The Metroid Fusion variant does have the ability to absorb energy, but that could just be an X Parasite-induced variance, as seen with nearly every other mimicked species. Is my argument substantial? Armantula513 07:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, well if you ask me to pick between the two thats a Flitt not a Metroid. I mean look at it. if any thing it looks much more like a flitt that it does a metroid. Piratehunter 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I believe it is a Metroid due to the fact that the Metroid has three Nuclei and like the Nuclei in some games, they are green. However I am not sure where the name came from. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The X can't posses metroids at all. They could never get the DNA to replicate the metroid and Samus would have said something to adam if she saw a similarity. Metroidhunter32 19:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually in the Metroid E-manga it was stated that because of the fact that Metroids absorb energy, they are able to absorb X. Dead Metroids don't absorb energy, Samus can even touch their shells in Metroid II without getting hurt. Also, Samus might not have noticed the similarity, just like I didn't until I came here. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) But it still doesn't make sense to me that an X could possess or mimic it's natural predator, to any extent. They might have some resemblance to a Metroid, but I think it's all coincidental. The nuclei within the creature isn't like a Metroid's at all, and you can even observe in the large one that there are more than three nuclei. If those extras aren't nuclei, then they are some other type of organelle, and Metroids certainly don't have those too. Armantula513 01:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :However it looks very little like a Flitt too. Besides, Flitt(s) are harmless. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Have you forgotten that X-mimicked creatures are nearly always different in someway? Chute Leeches and Hornoads gain the ability to spit acid, Halzyns, Wavers, and Powamps, (or Spike Fish, as they're called in Fusion) gain a spiky exterior, Sidehoppers gain the ability to shoot spikes from their legs, ... should I go on? In my opinion, it looks more like a mimicked Flitt than a mimicked Metroid. Armantula513 02:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well to me it looks absolutely nothing like a metroid, exept maybe the transparent membrane. If you were to compare it between the two, it looks more like a flitt simply because it looks less like a metroid. But if your we're talkin about creatures other than metroids and flitts, heh, it's neither. Piratehunter 05:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Also it says that it is listed on the list of creatures in metroid fusion as a proto metroid. Who wrote that? We did. There could have been one person, who as a prank made the page and everyone assumed that they had a source of something official. Metroidhunter32 17:31, 5 July 2008 (UTC) That person would be "KFan II", who is no longer a member. Armantula513 20:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Alright everyone, I've just made an extremely important discovery. It seems that a long time ago, when I was first beginning to edit on this site, I came across a creature native to SR388 called a Meboid in the List of creatures in Metroid II: Return of Samus. I edited this page, by adding artwork for the page, and I even commented on how these creatures had an X counterpart in Metroid Fusion! 's resemblance is uncanny.]] These creatures are extremely similar to "Proto Metroids", and the only difference is that they only have one nuclei. I know that I made such a big deal about the Flitt being the real "Proto Metroid", but this is truly genuine evidence. Case closed yet? Great now there is a third canident for what this is. It does look a great deal like it but so do the other ones. Metroidhunter32 15:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC) You sure? Look at the Flitt's artwork (bottom right). isn't too similar in appearance.]] But the thing about the Meboid is that it moves & jitters it's membrane a lot like this "proto metroid" does. And it even causes damage when you touch it! Armantula513 16:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :The only way we would know for sure, is to ask KFan II or to search for Proto Metroid on a search engine. He hasn't been responding to my messages on his talk page. So we are left with emailing him or searching for Proto Metroid on a search engine. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:29, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I recently did just that. My results were: Not so much of a peep out of the name, "Proto Metroid" other than links heading to this site. but I didn't find much on Meboids either, other than links here, blogs, fan sites, & such. It's anyone's call. I wonder if we could contact him. Armantula513 18:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe we could find someone who actually worked on Metroid fusion and ask them what the hell this blob is. Metroidhunter32 14:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) But we would need to know Japanese to do that! Armantula513 :NOA/NOE. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Umm.... no idea what that means! On a useful note, the name Meboid is very similar to Metroid, so it might be some sort of memory error? Here's what I'm trying to say: (Just bear with me; it's just a "reenactment" of sorts.) "I forgot the name of that creature I saw in Metroid Fusion. I think someone called it .... something with an oid, and a Me in it. Could it be, Metroid? No, that's impossible. There is already a Metroid. Unless... this is an X-Parasite cloned version! Then that would mean that this is true.... and that is true.... and this...." the rest of the story is viewable in the main article. At this point it may seem that I'm just spinning my wheels, but it might be a valid point to some people. Although without concrete evidence..... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 08:55, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Unless there is someone who still thinks that this is a metroid we should rename it to unkown enemy from metroid fusion until it is decided. Metroidhunter32 21:13, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I agree, we should rename the article and add the names of the possible creatures it could be. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 04:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) And about "Meboid" sounding like "Metroid", it may be because the both inhabit SR388? Maybe the "Me" is a prefix meaning something. In Chozo, the prefix could mean "warrior" as Metroid means "Ultimate Warrior" in the Chozo tongue. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 04:37, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Or maybe me means ultimante. Then the meboid could be ultimante annoyance. Metroidhunter32 13:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that theory. The difference between the two names is b''' and '''tr, and I don't think those two letters can mean the difference between ultimate warrior and meaningless amoeba creature. And besides, the names for these creatures were made before the main story background was constructed for the Chozo & their creation of the Metroids. This is noticeable in the handbooks of the earlier games. For example, the Metroid II handbook says that SR388 was inhabited by "an unknown ancient race of bird people." This means that they hadn't figured out the whole Chozo story at the time that this game came out. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 18:48, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, good point. Well I am just about out of ideas for this behooving little menace. I'll post later if i come up with anything else. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 04:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Just to point out the massive potential difference between a b and tr, let me have you ponder the difference between the words bead and tread. Both words are identical except for the change of a b for a tr but mean entirely different things. Unfortunately, I do not have Fusion myself and cannot validly comment on the creature. Bob Chao 16:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Why does this creature have to be anything seen from old games why can't it be a brand new creature. Or maybe a different strain of X (EGAD1 17:32, 17 August 2008 (UTC)) :I agree with this guy. I got the same kind of opposition when I tried to suggest that Ridley-X might not be Ridley at all. Reptilia 17:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) If it were a completely new strain of X Parasite, then it wouldn't have transformed back to a regular X once defeated. Besides, mimicking is what they do.[[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) As different strain it might not have to latch onto creatures like the other x. Or perhaps it got into something that changed it like the ice X in sector 6 Okay so it isn't an x(EGAD1 18:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC)) I suppose I would have to agree, now that you bring it up. I say it is probably simply a new creature that the X has infected. Oh, and let me note something about the "b" and "tr" differences. Remember this is another alien species! One entirely different from humanity! I would imagine they wouldn't share the same exact grammatical rules. Get what I'm saying? Yeah. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 23:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) You know, if we renamed this article, to Meboid, it would wreak havoc on the Unknown Name system! I'm not sure that I want it changed now. Perhaps I should have put it at the end of the UFL list..... [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :but as the list keeps growing thanks to Dark Ridley the end quickly becomes the middle. We could edit the template so that it has a line through this and a key at the bottom that means that anything with a line through it is named. like this. **Don't know whether to think that is a compliment or not, but I'm glad for doing my part. By the way, how do you edit the list so that those newly created appear in the box? Dark Ridley 04:57, 14 November 2008 (UTC) One solution would be to use the newest entry to fill the gap. ChozoBoy 06:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :It was a compliment Dark Ridley and to edit it go to Template:Unknown Name. Metroidhunter32 16:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) As MarioGalaxy2433g5 previously stated, Dead Metroids don't absorb energy, which means that X parsites could mimic some strands of the shells' DNA. Because of the genetic conflict between the two life forms, the X would probably have to alter the DNA to the point of what we see here.King SweaterHead 20:40, 16 November 2008 (UTC) I can read katakana, and according to the japanese guide to Metroid Fusion, the enemy is called "Yameba". This could be interpreted as Amoeba, however, and isn't an official translation. The guide's names for other common enemies are either accurate (Zoro, Waver, Desgeega) or slightly accurate (Chute instead of Chute Leech, Nard instead of Hornoad) to english names. Just in case we can give this thing an official name... Zeruel21 15:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! ChozoBoy 16:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Zeruel, I just noticed that there was a creature on Zebes called a Choot, that matches the Fusion enemy more. For some reason, we have that enemy linked to Chute Leech. Maybe these are identical in Japanese though? By the way, does "Yameba" correspond to any of the Japanese names for the M2 enemies? I'm leaning heavily towards Meboid, based on the name... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:40, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure, I haven't seen the japanese names for M2. I'll try and find that list and get back to you. As for the Choot, they probably are the same, given that the japanese enemy names don't change from game to game, unlike the translations. Zeruel21 16:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) There is a link to the Japanese MII site at MdB's links section. Maybe we can finally clear this up and shorten the "Unknown" list a bit more. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took so long, but my internet was down. Anyway, the enemy list for MII does not have an enemy called "Yameba". However, there really isn't any enemy close to it in name, either. The closest would be the Meboid, which is called "Mebou". I'll keep looking at enemy lists to see if it corresponds to something else, though. This does rule out it being a Meboid or Flitt, thought, unless it's an X version with a different name. Zeruel21 20:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) That is interresting. I suppose we should rename this "Ameoba" and explain the origin of the name similar to Genesis, then give the Japanese names for the two suspected creatures. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I think that would be best; just because we don't have an english name for it doesn't mean we can't give its japanese name. I flipped through the other enemy lists, and it doesn't show up there either. At least we'll be able to move forward with the ULFs for the first time in a while! Zeruel21 21:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Zeruel, would you mind getting a screen capture of the MII page name for Meboid? I've asked Infinity's End for a second opinion, but his browser can't pick up the text. He feels that the "Yameba" corresponds to Meboids. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Done. Image is here.http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:M2_Enemies_Japan_text.GIF Zeruel21 14:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) File:ULF1_and_Samus.jpg|thumb|American Version of Game Hey guys. I just found the weirdest picture. Check it out. Could this be important?--Ridley Kid 17:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should just go with Yameba, fix it if the real name comes by in the future, and clear up this argument. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good tentative solution. Just remove all of the ULF stuff and give it a verify tag. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) No, I mean this. Just ULF 1. The rest of them I'm not really concerned about. I want to finish the creature lists for Fusion and Zero Mission, and the ULFs from both games may make it difficult to reach that goal. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I didn't make myself clear, I meant remove the ULF stuff from this page. That is the title, category, template, mentions of "ULF", etc. on this page only (and removing this creature from the ULF template), since we are giving it a tentative name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh. In that case, yes. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Bang Well??ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Well that's pretty obvious. Metroidhunter32 16:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with this suggestion. It's a Bang-X. 09:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) This is very plausible, but couldn't it also be those flying electrical orb enemies that exist on the Wrecked ship and Space Pirate Mothership? Onion pistol 23:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) No, tose are like Bombus. They do not attack by absorbing your energy. proto its a meboid Pre-Metroid Theory Me in chozo means warrior right? What if the Meboid was a prototype of a metroid made by the chozo? A pre-metroid if you would. The medoid, being an early version, has none of the metroid life draining abilities, rendering it vunerable to X possesion, therefore it was rendered oblete and ignored. However, when an X posses a meboid, it unlocks a hidden strand of DNA or code that allows it to use the Metroid life draiming abilities, which the Chozo had put into the Meboid, but the meboid never exhibited. Just a thought.--Ridley Kid 17:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) just an ameoba ---- IT said on the x page that the first host could be microscopic correct? What if it is just a collection of x-mimiced ameobas. 1300796803 23:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Part yes and part no. Individually, they are microscopic but group together to form colonies, which is seen in-game. Their appearance is just what they are: a gelatinous mass of multiple colors, no immitations (that's why they go back to the same thing every time you kill a host). The Exterminator 23:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Dead metroid The whole thing about a dead metroid could be infected by an X is completely false, mostly because the vaccine used to save samus was just the DNA from a metroid and it destroyed all trace of the X. And also the metroid DNA kills any X so even a dead one couldn't be infected Robertmetroid 20:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The article doesn't say that, does it? no sorry this was in another talk section above this at the start of the page, but for some reason i couldn't find the edit button to add my say Robertmetroid 01:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The vaccine was made with a live cell, not a dead one. It cant be a metroid, plain and simple, dead or alive. Wether an organism is dead or alive, its DNA remains the exact same, save for small corrosion/protonation gaps. If it's biologic matter, it's going to have DNA, that's it. So, if it's the DNA of a Metroid that kills X, there is no way it can be a metroid... However... I personally do not believe it is the actual DNA strands that kill the X. I just don't think DNA does that, maybe it's some sort of antibody in the metroid, or a certain predatorial cell. I don't know... Of course i'm a physicist, not a biologist... So... my explanation could be buggy... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Rename Zeruel21 has translated the name of this creature, which is Yameba/Amoeba. So, shall I rename the page, remove all mentions of ULF and clear up the speculation on the talk page? There are three sections under which you can place your sig to vote. Next week I will count up the votes and then proceed. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 13:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rename Yameba [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] I'd say Amoeba, but, lets face it, if we've got two names, and one sounds cooler, I go for the cooler one. I'm the translator, and the research I've done points to this being the accurate name. "Yameba" isn't the Japanese word for amoeba, nor is it attempting to sound like "amoeba", so this is a species name. As I stated earlier as well, this is a separate creature from the Meboid, so it needs its own name. Hopefully a real name would be found eventually, as I'd rather not have names open to interpretation (the manga names are trouble enough). Zeruel21 00:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Rename Amoeba Leave the page as is Comment We can't really pick a name subjectively, but a Japanese name is obviously preferred on Wikitroid than a "ULF" page. If the Japanese name doesn't match up with Meboid's Japanese name, then we have to go with "Amoeba" (if it is directly analogous with that word in Japanese like Genesis) or "Yameba", otherwise. Lastly, when any English name found in an officially liscened source is found, that is preffered above all others. 'ChozoBoy''' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do we know if anyone has checked the ROM's contents for this creature? If not, perhaps the file name could be of some assistance. But I don't know if it has been done or not. Ok, wow. After I typed this, I searched Google for "rom file editor" and all I see is a bunch of garbage text in the images provided. Never mind.Yashichi 00:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC)